


A Journey of My Own

by HeartOfTheMoon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Pokemon, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfTheMoon/pseuds/HeartOfTheMoon
Summary: Follow the journey of Luna Osborne, who has just moved to Hoenn from Sinnoh, as she gets her first pokémon. Together they explore the region while forming a team, that becomes family, while also making a big impression on the people they meet.





	A Journey of My Own

As the sun rose over Littleroot Town, the town came alive with Taillows in the trees, chirping, and Zigzagoons out looking for berries to eat. Today was the day Luna finally could begin her journey, as professor Birch had promised to give her a pokémon. Luna is a 16-year-old girl, who’ve just moved to Littleroot Town a month ago, as her father got a job offer he couldn’t resist. Before they moved, a friend of the family gave Luna an egg, as a goodbye present. They hadn’t said what kind of egg, but they were sure she was going to love it.

She has long dark brown hair she keeps in a ponytail and brown eyes. Usually, she wears a pair of high waisted shorts, a loose faded black crop top with a faded pokéball in the center, a dark red flannel shirt wrapped around her waist and a pair of maroon converse shoes. She wasn’t very used to warm weather in Hoenn, as she was used to the dry fresh air from Sinnoh. She, together with her newest friend, Lance, is making the last preparations for their pokémon journey before they meet up with the professor.

Luna's friend, Lance, is a 16-year-old boy who originally lived in Alola, but his family decided to move to Hoenn when he was little. He had the alolan sun-kissed skin paired with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He usually wears blue jeans, a dark green short-sleeved hoodie, a white undershirt and a pair of black converse shoes.

After making the last preparations, Luna and Lance made their way over to the professor's lab, while they talked about which pokémon they would choose. “I’m gonna choose Torchic! It’s been one of my favorite pokémon since I was little, so nobody can stop me from choosing it” Luna exclaimed excitedly, while Lance just smiled at her enthusiasm and said, “As if! Mudkip is much cooler than Torchic. Torchic is just a bird that can’t even fly, while Mudkip can transport me through the ocean”, in a boasting voice. Luna just rolled her eyes, as she was used to his boasting, and remained quiet. She knew when to pick her battles, and this was one she knew she couldn’t win, as Lance would continue to argue against her. As long as she knew that Torchic was great, nothing could get to her.

When they reached the lab, they couldn’t find professor Birch, but one of his assistants said he would be there any minute now, and true to her words, professor Birch came a few minutes later. He looked a little winded but fine, as he took a deep breath and introduced himself, “Hello, my name is Professor Birch, and I will be the one to give you, your new partner”. He then took 3 pokéballs out and threw them up in the air. Out came a green bipedal lizard-like pokémon, a blue fishlike pokémon with legs and an orange chick. “These are Treeko the grass-type pokémon, Mudkip the water-type pokémon and Torchic the fire-type pokémon. One of them will be your partner, so choose wisely”, Professor Birch said while gesturing to the 3 pokémon, “Luna, why don’t you choose first?”. Luna didn’t have to be asked twice and went over to Torchic and said, “Hi, I’m Luna, would you like to travel with me?”. Torchic chirped in agreement and jumped into Luna's arms, which produced a giggle from her. While Luna was occupied with Torchic, Lance got to choose his pokémon, which naturally, was Mudkip. Like Luna and Torchic, Lance and Mudkip also hit it off at first sight, so for a while, the 2 trainers bonded with their starter.

After bonding a little with their respective pokémon, Luna and Lance returned home to say goodbye to their families, where they also grabbed the things they’ve packed, and left to begin their respective journeys, as they had decided to become rivals rather than traveling companions, but they agreed to travel together to Oldale Town, so in silence, they began their journey.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this story is a little short, but it's only because it's the first chapter. The other chapters will hopefully be longer.


End file.
